That Party Last Night
by HellaAwesome
Summary: For Ed, Em, Jazz, Bel, Rose, and Al, college is all about the parties and who you get with; all are seniors at Yale who have earned their reputation on campus. What happens when they finally meet? AH, OOC, M for language and lemons.
1. Chapter 1

So, this is my second story. I'm not giving up on FYSM or anything, I just had an idea and I wanted to try it out, so I'm gonna be working on both.

This fic is based on a song, and if you hadn't guessed it from the title yet, it's I Love College by Asher Roth. There is another fic out now titled 'I Love College' and it's by **clpsuperstar**, so you should check her story out as well. Before you go crying 'plagiarism', we've already talked! I'm going in a slightly different direction.

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own the characters or anything else that might be recognizable. I just felt like having some fun with them!

This first chapter is from a narrator's point of view, just giving you an overview of who everyone is and where they stand. All other chapters will be either EPOV or BPOV, no more narrator. I couldn't think of any other way of getting all the information out in a way that I liked, so thanks for being patient!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 1 – Introductions

There are a large number of colleges in the United States. This story takes place at a very prestigious university; Yale to be exact. The campus is located in beautiful New Haven, Connecticut with easy access to the urban as well as the rural attractions. Many students that attend Yale are there for the high quality education, some attend because they are part of a legacy, and others attend just because they can afford to do so.

In regards to the last group mentioned; most of these students are what we call 'trust-fund babies'. Their parents have more money than they know what to do with. They have already put away enough so that their children never have to work a day in their lives and they still have millions to spend on a whim.

I think I should give you a little background on our friends; all of whom are seniors in their last year at Yale:

First, we have Edward Cullen. Edward is enrolled in the School of Music at Yale and plans to spend his time after graduation playing the piano and giving piano lessons to the rich and famous, or the children of the rich and famous, or anyone who is willing to pay him enough (even if he doesn't need the money). His favorite pastime at parties is the poker table. He has been known to get many a girl drunk and naked within half an hour. Edward is known throughout the school campus by guys and girls alike. If he shows up to your party with his friends, it is guaranteed to be a good night. Edward can be choosy, but has been with most of the girls on campus.

Second, we have one of Edward's best friends, Emmett McCarty. Emmett is enrolled in the School of Architecture at Yale and plans to build up his own architectural firm, designing sky scrappers. His favorite pastime at parties is the beer pong table. Emmett has mastered the 'no bounce' rule and can make it into a cup almost every time. The only times he ever looses at pong, would be when his partner has no skills. In his first semester, Emmett was on the Polo team, though the early morning practices and weekend games were cutting into his partying and sleeping schedule, so he dropped from the team, though he still attends the gym regularly to keep his build.

Third, we have Edward's other best friend, Jasper Whitlock. Jasper is enrolled in Law School at Yale. Since he doesn't need to work, he's just going to law school to pass the time and to learn how to protect his inheritance when the time comes. Though he is good at the art of persuasion, he has no intentions of pursuing a career in law. Jasper has picked up a knack for reading faces and using his skills of logical thinking. These skills have made him a champion at the game of Asshole; the card counting helps as well. Jasper can usually be found sitting at a table with the title of President, while making others drink on a whim and making up rules for the other drunks to follow.

These three live together in a four bedroom suite in Davenport College on campus with their roommate James. They are also fraternity brothers in Phi Beta Kappa (ΦΒΚ) Fraternity House. They have known each other since they were children, so they stick together; but James is new, and they don't associate with new people. When they go out for the night, James is not asked if he would like to join them.

For our next group of friends, first we have Isabella Swan, who prefers to be called Bella. Bella is enrolled in the School of Art, majoring in photography. She enjoys taking photographs of people, and places that she has been; this is what she wants to do after school. When at a party, Bella can be found at the poker table; usually with her top off, but this is of her own choosing. Bella is a skilled poker player, but has no problem throwing a hand in order to make the game a little more interesting; and if that means getting naked, then so be it.

Next we have one of Bella's good friends, Rosalie Hale. Rosalie, or Rose for short, attends the School of Drama and has plans to become an actress. Wherever Rose goes, the drama is sure to follow. Rose has a knack for the game of Asshole as well, and can usually be found there, with her thumb on the table, or starting a waterfall. She has no problems holding her alcohol.

Last, but by no means least, we have Alice Brandon. Alice attends the School of Art, with Bella, but is majoring in graphic design so that she can eventually design clothing. She wants to own her own boutique in New York. Alice has mastered the art of beer pong and is highly accurate.

These three girls share a four bedroom suite in Berkeley College on campus, though the fourth bedroom is used mainly for storage since there is no fourth roommate. Bella and Alice met in the sixth grade and the two met Rose in the eleventh grade. In their first year at Yale, they all pledged the same sorority and were accepted into Kappa Alpha Theta (ΚΑΘ). All three girls know they are gorgeous and can have any man of their choosing.

Our two groups have heard much about each other over the past three years that they have attended Yale, though they always seem to just miss each other; always leaving just before the others arrive. They have yet to attend the same party on the same night, and having different majors meaning they haven't had any classes together. This is not to say that they do not know about each other. Word travels fast and reputations can be born over night. Though our guys are very anxious to meet our girls, our girls have no interest in meeting the campus man-whores.

They do have certain ideals in common though. One of those would be the college rules to live by.

1) Don't pass out with your shoes on. It is important to have your shoes off and be in a bed by the end of the night. If you happen to pass out at a party with your shoes still on, you are fair game for pranks and other debauchery.

2) Don't leave the house 'til the booze gone. You had to pay a flat rate at the door to get in, so you'd better make it worth your while and drink as much as possible. Why leave when there is still alcohol to consume?

3) Don't have sex if they're too gone. The matter is not whether your partner will remember or not; this is not your concern. The point is, it probably won't be any good, and that is _all_ that matters.

4) When it comes to condoms, put two on. No college student wants a child. End of story; at least it would be for you. Moral of the story: Always wear a condom, even if the girl swears she's on the pill or the guy tells you he's sterile. It's called lying; get used to it.

Now, there are other rules that our friends live by, as well. They include but are not limited to: watch out for each other, don't let your friend go home with a random stranger, and make sure they get home to their own bed. This does not include cutting off a friend when you think they have had too much, though it does include finding the random room they crashed in with their flavor of the night and dragging their drunk ass back home to their bed.

Now, let's get this fuckin' show on the road. Let the mayhem ensue.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So, I'm posting both the first and second chapters at once! Go and read chapter 2! Then tell me what you think so far!

Thanks

~Hanne


	2. Chapter 2

In chapter one, I introduced the players, now go read!

I still own _nothing_, just like I didn't 5 minutes ago when I posted the first chapter!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 2 – The Boys

EPOV

Just one more year or the best times of my life. I'm really going to miss this place. All the more reason to make it the best year ever. I have a few goals that I want to achieve and I'm sure my friends will help me with them. They are as follows:

1. Drink every night

2. Smoke every day

3. Fuck the hottest new poon on campus

4. Finally find these girls we've been hearing so much about

5. And, I guess I'd like to pass my classes as well, though that's not my main concern.

My plans for tonight have numbers one through three well on their way. I had just arrived on campus a couple hours earlier. I didn't have to move much since all of our things were already up in the rooms from last year. I only had a duffel bag with clothes. I parked the Aston in the secure parking lot and got out, stretching my legs from the long drive in. I pulled my pack of Luckies from my back pocket and lit one before grabbing my bag from the back, and making my way to our room. As I walked across the quad, I saw many familiar faces. _She was a good lay; she sucked like a Hoover; she did this thing with her tongue that was amazing; she just laid there and did nothing, that'll never happen again; she had implants put in over the summer, I may have to investigate later; she has the tightest pussy I've had in a while; ooh, she's new; I've had her bef..._

I was brought out of my trip down memory lane when I felt two arms come from behind. I took a long drag before pulling my cigarette out of my mouth and glanced over my shoulder to see Lauren smiling up at me. _Christ, I need a hit before I can deal with her. _I exhaled my smoke, letting it engulf her face, and watched her scrunch her nose a little. _That's right, get the picture. You're not welcome, yet._

She had a decent recovery time though. "I've missed you, Edward." she cooed. _At least this bitch new not to cheapen my name by chopping it to pieces._ "I was wondering what you had planned for tonight. Maybe I could meet you there." she batted her eye lashes.

I took another drag, this time blowing the smoke over her head. _She did call me Edward and that deserved some form of gratitude. Maybe I'll let her suck me off later._ "I still need to talk to Em and Jazz about what we're doing tonight. Why don't I text you the location?"

She smiled brightly. "I got a new number over the summer, let me give it to you." she said, holding out her hand.

I placed my cigarette between my lips and pulled my iPhone out of my pocket, handing it to her. _If she can't figure out how to use it, then she's not smart enough to be around me._ I stood there while she quickly typed away on my phone. Glancing around, I noticed we had drawn some attention and girls were beginning to glance at us and whisper to their friends. Lauren must have noticed too, because as she placed my phone back in my hand she commented, "They're just jealous because I got to you first." she smirked.

I smirked back at her, then turned my head slightly to wink at some of the other girls. _Let them think what they want; I'll have them all at some point this year._

"So, text me later." Lauren smiled before she turned and sauntered off across the quad. I watched her for a moment before I turned and continued toward the building. I took a couple more drags of my cigarette before putting it out at the door. Smoking is prohibited in the building, and even though we smoke up in our room plenty, I don't need to attract attention by flaunting a lit cig throughout the hallways.

As I stepped onto the elevator, Jessica stepped on behind me. She hit the button for the fourth floor and I the seventh. As soon as the doors closed she turned to me with a wicked smile and jumped at me. I caught her just she began attacking my face with licks and kisses. _She was always a friendly one._ She kissed my lips and along my jaw before licking up my neck. _That does feel good. I know where else that mouth feels good._ I reached over and pressed the stop button and the elevator jolted to a stand still. Knowing what I wanted, Jessica slid down my body so that she was on her knees in front of me. She unbuckled my belt and the button on my jeans.

"'Lucky You'" she read out loud, referring to the writing on the inside flap of my zipper. "That's for damn sure." She reached in a gently released me from my boxers, stroking me twice.

She looked up and caught my eye before impaling her face on my cock. Her mouth was so warm and soft, and her tongue was stoking the under side of my length. I let my body relax against the wall and leaned my head back, closing my eyes. She started bobbing her head up and back; my hands making their way into her hair, which felt like thick pieces of straw. I couldn't run my fingers through her hair without pulling it out, so I retracted them and simply placed my hands at the back of her head, pushing her back onto me every time she pulled away. I remained calm and just let myself spill into her mouth.

She cleaned me up and put me back together before standing in front of me with an odd expression on her face. She looked like she wanted to ask me something but wasn't sure if she should of not. I guess she decided she would because she opened her mouth. "Eddie, is there something wrong with me?"

_Ugh. The nickname, and that damn question. Here we go again._ "Why would you say that, Jessica?"

"It's just that, well, when I go down on other guys, they're usually kind of loud, and they make noises, and they say my name..." she trailed off looking to the floor between us. "You're always so quiet. You never do any of that. I just wanted to know if there was something else I could do to make it feel better."

Well, she was right about one thing; I'm not very vocal during my sexual encounters. I haven't been since I was about seventeen. Of course, when I was younger, I couldn't keep my mouth shut – grunting and panting every time a girls hand got anywhere near me – but now, it barely did anything for me. I got my release, which is all I want. I don't care if she feels good about it or not. She should feel privileged that I let her put her mouth near me at all.

I somewhat ignored Jessica's question, reaching around her to pull the stop button and let the elevator continue up to our floors. I looked down at her somewhat sad face and shrugged my shoulders. "It didn't feel bad." I offered.

She slowly turned away from me to face the doors, getting out on her floor without another word. _Whatever_. When I reached my own floor, I stepped off and made my way to my door. I could already hear the guys inside playing a game on the big screen, yelling at each other.

"What's new, fags?" I asked as I walked into the common room. Emmett and Jasper were sitting on the couch, each with an XBOX 360 controller, shooting each other in Call of Duty. I didn't see James, but the door to his room was closed and I could hear music on the other side.

"First of all, there's no room for queers in the Army, so your crack about us being fags is laughable." Emmett joked. "Second of all, there's a few parties going on tonight, at which we will also not be acting like fags. The Kappa's are having a party tonight, but James already mentioned that he's going, so I say we choose another one."

"I heard the Delta's are having a kick-ass party 'Old School' style with KY-Wrestling and everything!" Jasper enthused. "I say we go there and watch hot girls cover themselves in lube and rub against each other."

"I'm in for that one. Then we can head over to the Phi House." I said as I dropped down on the other couch.

"Yeah, I guess we should hit our own party, huh?" Emmett added.

I glanced around the common area searching for Jasper's bong. "Dude, I need a hit. College is getting to me already." I smirked as Jasper got up off the couch. He reappeared from his room with the item in question and set it up for us. Once lit, he took the first hit, passing it to Emmett. Emmett passed it to me and I took a long pull. The smoke tasted delightful when it hit my tongue. We passed it around until it was kicked and I relaxed back into the couch. I don't smoke when I go home over the summer, so it had been almost three straight months since my last hit; and Jasper always got the good stuff.

Before I knew it, Emmett was shaking me awake and telling me it was time to go.

"Dude, I need some food before we go anywhere. What time is it?" I asked.

"It's almost eight. Why don't we grab a slice at Richie's on the corner before we head over to the Delta House." Jasper suggested.

James was just heading out as we were getting up to leave.

"Hey, man." I greeted him. _I'm not a total asshole. Just because we don't hangout doesn't mean I don't say hi to the guy._

"Hey. I'm headed over to the Kappa House for their kick off party. Where are you guys headed?"

"Delta House, then finish up at Phi House." Emmett offered. Not an offer to come, just to let him know where _we'll_ be, so _he_ won't.

"Cool, but you guys are missing one hell of a party; and the girls are smokin'." James always told us about how the parties he went to were the best. Any party we were at was the best because we made it the best. We don't need other people to make a good time happen.

"Whatever man, maybe we'll check it out some time. We'll see." Jasper tried to placate him.

The four of us shared the elevator down to the main lobby, and headed our separate directions at the door. We walked to the corner and greeted Richie, the Armenian guy who makes pizza on the corner. He's always got the cutest girls hanging out at his window. He flirts with them, I flirt with them, we all flirt with them. And at a dollar a slice, he's got the best pizza for the price.

We picked up a couple of Richies' girls and brought them with us to the Delta House. I'm sure the Frat guys wouldn't mind a few extra girls. There were people all over the lawn when we got there, some dumb schmuck was already passed out on a mattress on the grass.

As soon as we entered the house, Jasper went off to do whatever it is that Jasper does, and Emmett wandered off to find the Beer Pong game. _You know they're bound to have one_. I ended up sitting on a couch with the two girls we picked up. I couldn't tell you their names, but that's not really important. One was kissing down my jaw line, while the other was working on my neck. I don't believe there's any thing that feels better that a girls lips somewhere on your body. Now, of course, there are certain _places_ on the body that feel nicer than others, but we were still in public and this would do for now. I turned to Girl A, on my right, and caught her lips in a kiss. I could feel her hands reach up into my hair while Girl B, on my left, let her hand drift down to my crotch. _I think it may be time to head upstairs_. I pulled them both from the couch and headed upstairs to find an empty room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After we left the Deltas, leaving the two girls with them, we headed back over to our own frat house. It's one of the oldest fraternities on campus, and well known lately for the types of parties we host. As we arrived, the party was in full swing. Again, Jasper and Emmett wondered off to do their own thing.

I grabbed my red Solo cup at the door, free to frat brothers of course, and wondered into the house to find the keg. I got my first cup and headed to the poker table. This was my forte. My brothers knew that if they wanted to see some naked girls, it was best to give up a seat to me. Which is why Brad, one of my underclassman brothers, quickly offered me his seat when I approached the table.

After a few rounds of Hold 'Em, I was still wearing every piece of clothing I was when I stepped into the house, while the girls at the table were down to bras and underwear, with maybe one or two skirts that still needed removing.

The girl across from me at the table kept trying to give be her bedroom eyes. She was one of the one's with a bra and panties and nothing else. She looked good too; cute little red lace boy shorts and a black bra with red detailing. In high school, I had always wondered why they made girls underwear so sexy, since it went under her clothes. Now I know why.

I stood up from the table, giving Brad his seat back, and walked over to the girl with the cute underwear. "Would you please follow me." Even though it should be a question, I knew she wouldn't deny me.

I pulled her up from her chair and took her into the living room where others were dancing. I pulled her close to me as she began to grind herself on my leg. I could feel the warmth of her sex on my leg.

Earlier, with Girl A and Girl B, I had only let them go down on me. _I picked them up on the street, what do you expect? I'm not putting my junk anywhere near their woman parts. I don't know where they've been!_

_This girl, though, I've seen her around campus. I think we had a class together last semester. Amber, maybe? Anyway, point is, she's not a street walker. And I still need to bang something, I mean, someone. Whatever, I know I'm an asshole._

I let her grind on me while she finished the last of her beer before leading her upstairs to one of the other guys' rooms; they wouldn't mind. As soon as the door closed, she stripped herself of her remaining clothes and pushed me back on the bed.

Somewhere around two in the morning, I stumbled out of the room, leaving her naked on the bed. _Someone's gonna have a nice surprise when they get back to their room. Maybe Amber will be a sport and show them a good time._

I found Jasper and Emmett and we headed out the door, back towards our building.

"So, did you boys have a good time tonight?" I asked as we walked down the sidewalk. I don't like to take taxi's. The fresh air is good for the buzz.

"Of course. I got plenty toasted and found a wonderful young lady to take care of my needs." Jasper replied with a grin. "I was talking to another girl at the house that had been at the Kappa house earlier that night. She was telling me what a mad-house it was with so many people there. She mentioned these three girls in particular that were the center of the party, but I didn't catch much after that."

"I heard about that, too." Emmett added. "I'm sure James will tell us all about it when we get home."

Funny thing was, James wasn't home when we got home. We each wondered off to our own rooms, and I made sure to kick my shoes off before falling face-first onto my large bed. Somehow, I managed to get my head on a pillow before I passed out.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So, really quick! I just heard about this story from madcowre and it's called 'They Knew'. _Holy fucking shit!_ That's what I wrote for my review! It was craziness! You seriously need to go read it because... well I can't tell you without giving away the story! But it's a fantastic work of fan-fiction!

Also, I know the chapters are kinda short, but I hope they'll get longer as I get more into the story. This was a good place to stop, since only _I_ know what happens next! lol

It's not below me to beg...

_Please_ review and let me know what you think so far. This was my first attempt at writing... this kind of thing. So, let me know!

~Hanne


End file.
